Ablation, such as radio frequency ablation (RFA), microwave ablation, and cryo-ablation, is a first-line treatment for non-resectable hepatic and other types of tumors. RFA is a minimally invasive intervention (MII) uses high-frequency electrical current, introduced—under 2D ultrasound guidance—via a percutaneous needle-like probe, to heat the targeted tissues to physiologically destructive levels. RFA probes are characterized by manufacturer-specified ablation zones that are typically spheres or ellipsoids. The interventional radiologist who performs the procedure must place the probe such that the entire tumor as well as a safety boundary of several millimeters thickness are contained within the predicted ablation area. Frequent tumor recurrence on the periphery of the original tumor [1] indicates that probe placement accuracy may be a major cause for the low 5-year survival rates of hepatic carcinoma patients.
It is believed that physicians will more accurately target RFA to hepatic and other tumors using a contextually correct 3D visualization system than with standard 2D ultrasound alone. If proven beneficial, 3D guidance could decrease the high post-RFA tumor recurrence rate [3]. Prior experience in developing and evaluating a guidance system for breast biopsy [5] yield results that support this hypothesis.
Accordingly, there exists a long-felt need for methods, systems, and computer readable media for image guided ablation.